Mello, Mihael Kheel, M et nous
by TiteCXX
Summary: Mello est compliqué. Il affecte l'ensemble des personnages de Death Note sans le vouloir vraiment. De Takada à Matt en passant par Near, Lidner et bien d'autres, drabbles sur ce que les personnages de DN pensent de lui. OS.


Résumé : Mello est compliqué. Il affecte sans le vouloir vraiment l'ensemble des personnages de Death Note et chacun y va de son petit commentaire sur ce mafieux susceptible. De Takada à Matt en passant par Lidner, Near et bien d'autres, drabbles de ce que les personnages de DN pensent de Mello. OS.

Rating : T (en même temps c'est sur Mello)

* * *

_**Mello, Mihael Kheel, M et nous.**_

**Mello :_ Cicatrice_**

Mello passa une main hasardeuse sur la cicatrice qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Il aimait cette blessure.

D'abord parce qu'elle lui rappelait ce qu'il avait été prêt à faire. Elle lui rappelait son combat et la douleur des coups portés. C'était le symbole de ce que sa haine pour Near avait fait à son corps et son esprit.

Ensuite, parce qu'elle était laide. Mello se savait magnifique. Et pourtant il avait vite été las de ce physique angélique bien que corrompu par ses sourires en coin. Des yeux bleus céruléens, des cheveux blonds cendrés, une longue silhouette fine... ça allait cinq minutes. Alors il avait cultivé tous les aspects de son image qu'il pouvait contrôler afin de se donner l'air plus sauvage : des vêtements de cuir, un regard glacial, des expressions mesquines, une démarche souple. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. La cicatrice était alors là pour compléter ce travail. Et le résultat était sublime à sa façon.

Enfin, parce que Near était parfait. Il avait une peau d'opale presque luminescente et des cheveux d'ivoires aux boucles soyeuses. Tout son aspect était immaculé, lui donnant un air à la fois inaccessible et vulnérable. Parce que finalement, le blanc, c'est quand même vachement salissant. Bref, il ne s'étendrait pas plus longtemps dans une contemplation mentale de son rival, ça lui donnait des envies de meurtres, mais tout ça pour dire que rien de mieux qu'un monstre à moitié défiguré pour vaincre le malheureux mortel virginal.

Mello eut un rire sans joie. Il aimerait bien se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'un assassin. Et que sa vie dans la mafia lui convenait tout à fait, qu'il se fichait d'enfreindre la loi, de tuer ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, à partir du moment où ça lui permettrait un jour de porter le coup fatal à Casper. Néanmoins, quand il jetait un regard en arrière, quand il se rappelait de son premier meurtre, quand il se souvenait qu'il avait du passer la nuit au dessus de la cuvette des WC à vomir sans pouvoir se sortir de la tête les yeux de sa victime, Mello se dit qu'il avait vraiment été prêt à tout pour battre Near. Même vendre son âme au diable. Et que peut être c'était ça, la vrai cicatrice.

**Light :_ Criminel_**

Mello n'était qu'un vulgaire criminel. Il avait tué, volé, torturé, kidnappé. Il était exactement comme tous les autres rebuts de la société que Kira avait exécuté. Il devait être éliminé pour la même raison.  
Ça et le fait que ce petit génie prétentieux soit plus ou moins lié à Near.

Mais surtout parce qu'il contredisait les idéaux moraux de Light Yagami.

Oui, Mello mériterait même une exécution publique pour l'exemple. S'il en avait l'occasion, Kira, à l'aide de son précieux Death Note, lui organiserait une mort théâtrale et symbolique.  
Il ferait avancer malgré lui ce blond orgueilleux jusqu'à un autel sur une place de Tokyo, lui ferait se passer la corde au cou lui même. L'obligerait à sauter dans le vide. Et le laisserait pendre là pendant quelques heures, montrant aux autres que même les bosses de mafia aux airs sauvages et indestructibles ne sont que des géants aux pieds d'argiles devant lui.

Il inviterait Near, en moquerie suprême, à assister à la mort de celui qui lui était connecté par il ne savait trop quel lien. L'héritier de L devait lui être lié puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et que N l'avait laissé filer (Light en restait persuadé bien que l'autre est tout nié en bloc). Peut être étaient ils amis ? Ça serait vraiment trop drôle. Mais impossible, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait être du genre à pouvoir entretenir des contacts sains avec d'autres êtres humains. Plutôt rivaux...

Enfin, bref, toujours est il que Mello méritait une mort lente, douloureuse et humiliante.

Parce qu'en fait, quand Light pensait à lui, réfléchissait à ses méthodes, entendait sa voix, il lui donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau enchainé à Ryuzaki. Il revoyait L le narguant de ses orbes d'onyx quand il détaillait le portrait de Mello qu'il avait obtenu. Il sentait sa présence, comme un fantôme hantant son esprit, quand le style de Mello lui était jeté au visage.

Alors Light devait bien admettre que finalement, Takada n'avait pas tué qu'un criminel avant de mourir. Elle avait tué L une seconde fois. Ou du moins, une partie de L, la meilleure partie. En quelque sorte, c'était dommage.

**Soichiro Yagami : _Erreur_**

Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. Depuis quand les gosses d'une vingtaine d'année avaient autant de sang sur les mains ? Depuis quand étaient ils aussi confiants, méprisants, sarcastiques, déviants ? Depuis quand étaient ils aussi intriguant ? Depuis quand le monde était il à l'envers ? Depuis quand avait on l'impression qu'à la seconde où Mello prononçait une parole, ce monde dérangé ne tournait plus qu'autour de lui ?

**Rodd : _Outil_**

En tant que Boss de la mafia, quand un gamin de 16 piges vous annonce sans ironie aucune, qu'il veut vous aider, vous rigolez. Très fort. Et puis quand le précédemment cité adolescent vous démontre par A + B tout ce qui ne va pas dans votre réseau criminel, vous vous sentez intrigué.

Quand Mello avait démasqué les taupes parmi ses hommes au premier coup d'œil, Rodd avait été obligé d'admettre qu'il était impressionné.  
Alors, au fur et à mesure, il avait écouté de plus en plus que ce que ce blond caractériel et adepte de chocolat avait à lui dire. Mello était immature et colérique, mais il s'en foutait, il avait les mêmes qualités. Mello était prêt à tout et c'était le plus amusant.

Parfois, Rodd se demandait dans quel but exactement le jeune homme faisait tout ça. Car visiblement, il avait de la haine à revendre, ce Mello. De la hargne, de la rancœur, de l'amertume à distribuer sans compter. Mais il ne le faisait pas, il les accumulait sagement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles explosent le jour de sa victoire définitive sur celui ou celle qui avait un jour osé le mettre autant en colère.

Alors Rodd s'imaginait comment pouvait être ce mystérieux ennemi. Ressemblait il à Mello ? Était il un garçon ou une fille ? Avait il été proche de lui, un jour ? Était ce du à une trahison ou leur haine était elle ancestrale ?

Mais bien vite, le mafieux laissait de coté ces questions imbéciles car finalement quel qu'en soit l'origine, c'était seulement le génie de Mello qui l'intéressait. Le gosse n'était qu'un outil qu'il utilisait selon la nécessité. N'est ce pas ?

**Matt :_ Pêcheur_**

Matt était allongé sur le lit de Mello, celui ci n'était bien sur pas là parce que dans le cas contraire il se serait fait virer à coup de pied au cul agrémenté de jurons bien sentis depuis longtemps, et contemplait le rosaire que le blond avait oublié ce matin. C'était rare que Mello oublie quelque chose, alors ça ne devait pas être anodin.  
Il songea un moment à la foi de son meilleur ami. Et comme toujours, ça le fit marrer. Il ne connaissait personne de plus perverti que Mello, il cumulait les sept péchés capitaux sans aucun problème : une sorte de ''top 7 des trucs qu'on ne doit pas faire quand on est catholique'' concentré dans une seule personne.

Mello _mangeait_ du chocolat comme d'autres respirent : tout le temps, presque machinalement. Et le blond avait beau dire que c'était uniquement parce que ça lui permettait de réfléchir, Matt savait qu'au fond, c'était tout autant parce qu'il adorait la saveur amer de ce dessert.

Mello était un _orgueilleux_. Sinon, rien ne pouvait justifier son désir d'être premier. Parce que franchement, d'après Matt, second c'est déjà un bon score. Sauf en matière de jeu vidéo.

Mello n'était pas avare au sens premier du terme. Néanmoins, une citation lui revint en mémoire « _L'__avarice _est le pire défaut qui existe, si on compte ses sous, on compte aussi ses sentiments. ». Il ne savait plus qui avait dit cette phrase mais il la trouvait intéressante. Elle s'appliquait bien à son meilleur ami. Mello laissait passer ses émotions sur son visage, certes, mais il choisissait précautionneusement ce qu'il voulait montrer à ses adversaires. Ne sélectionnant que les plus effrayantes, les plus brutales et les plus crues. Celles qui permettaient de voir à quel point il était malsain. Pourtant Matt savait qu'au fond, Mello resterait toujours un peu le l'orphelin perdu et terrifié qu'il était à son arrivée à la Wammy's.

Mello était _impétueux_. Et encore le mot est faible. Il était instable, enragé, belliqueux, complètement taré en fait. Matt avait vu la folie s'étendre dans le regard bleu au fil des années, au fil des victoires de Near. Cette haine semblait s'incarner dans toutes les actions du génie blond. Toutes ses déviances, tous ses péchés, tous ses meurtres, toute sa violence étaient dédiés à Near. Mais ça restait Mello qui les commettait.

Mello_ faisait l'amour_ comme d'autres font la guerre. Il aimait considérer le sexe comme un moyen de montrer sa domination. Voilà pourquoi Matt pouvait chaque jour contempler sur son cou un petit disque rouge. Il le frôla du bout des doigts, grimaçant sous la douleur. Paradoxalement, il aimait bien cette marque d'appartenance. C'était peut être une des seules choses qu'il savait sur Mello que Near ignorait. Et encore, certains soirs, il en doutait presque quand il entendait la langue de son amant fourcher en atteignant l'orgasme. Commençant par un ''Ni'' et finissant par un ''att'' mal formulé. Oui, si Mello considérait que le sexe aussi était sujet à bataille, alors indéniablement, il fantasmait sur l'albinos dans ces moments là.

Mello était il _paresseux_ ? La plupart des gens vous diraient que non. Quand on savait qu'il avait monté une mafia, qu'il passait son temps à réfléchir à une façon de vaincre son rival, qu'il étudiait comme un dingue du temps de la Wammy's pour réussir ses examens, qu'il ne dormait jamais plus de 4h par nuit, personne n'osait s'imaginer que le blond caractériel put être flemmard. Cependant, quand il rentrait le soir d'une journée chargée d'assassinats, sentant la transpiration et le sang mêles, qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé à côté de Matt en déballant une tablette de chocolat, qu'il restait la pendant une heure les yeux perdus dans le vide, alors le rouquin savait qu'il rêvassait. A moins que ce ne soient des regrets qui transparaissent sur son visage fermé.

Mello était il _envieux ou jaloux_ ? Peut être ne voyez vous la pas distinction qui est à faire, mais Matt est un génie, alors il se fera un plaisir de vous l'expliquer : envier quelqu'un c'est vouloir être comme lui, lui ressembler. Jalouser, en revanche, c'est vouloir une position ou un état et non pas devenir la personne. Alors, d'après Matt, malgré ce que pouvaient penser les autres, Mello n'était pas un envieux : il n'avait jamais voulu pouvoir masquer ses sentiments comme Near, il n'avait jamais voulu devenir impassible. Donc non, Mello n'enviait pas Near. Il jalousait sa position, le fait qu'il ait la succession. Et encore, Matt pensait que ce n'était plus vraiment le cas, Mello se fichait du titre de L maintenant. Il ne vivait que pour vaincre Near sans que cela semble capable de lui apporter quelque chose de matériel en retour. On pouvait donc se demander pourquoi, au fond, il en voulait tant à l'albinos. Peut être qu'il voulait juste que Near le remarque...

« Je te dérange peut être ? » Lui fit une voix froide comme la glace.

« Bonsoir Mello. »

« Arrête de réfléchir, Matt, dit le blond en plantant ses yeux dans le regard vert, ça ne te réussit. En plus, quoique tu puisses imaginer, dis toi bien que tu ne me comprendras jamais. Personne n'a su le faire jusqu'à maintenant, alors ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va réussir. Je suis _le_ puzzle. » acheva t il dans un sourire étrange.

NOTE : Chaque paragraphe ici qui commence par ''Mello'' est un péché capital, ça donne, dans l'ordre : la gourmandise, l'orgueil, l'avarice, la colère, la luxure, la paresse et l'envie. Ensuite, la citation appartient à Michel Audiard.

**L :_ Poupée_**

L regardait négligemment le mail que venait de lui envoyer Roger. Le vieil homme lui faisait des rapports réguliers sur l'activité à la Wammy's House pour que le détective puisse savoir où ses éventuels successeurs en étaient. D'après les multiples fautes de frappes présentes dans le message, L put déduire qu'il était passablement énervé.  
Il y avait de quoi : Mello avait passé la plus grande partie de son weekend à changer de place chaque objet du vieil orphelinat menant leur directeur au bord de la crise de nerf.

Le détective se surpris à sentir un bref sourire lui passer sur les lèvres en lisant le dernier paragraphe : _''Mello a crié pendant plus d'une demi heure à Near qu'il obtiendrait la succession parce que lui serait capable d'agir en conséquence. Le plus jeune a répondu que lui même était capable d'agir quand cela était _utile_. Je te laisse imaginer les retombées de ces paroles légèrement provocatrices à mon humble avis.''_

Définitivement, ils étaient amusants, ces deux orphelins. Surtout Mello, puisque L soupçonnait largement Near d'avoir compris sa manœuvre depuis longtemps. L ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, il trouvait presque jouissif d'imaginer le blond s'époumoner pendant des heures dans l'espoir de l'obtention d'un titre qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Parce que le but de la Wammy's n'était pas de trouver un successeur à L, mais de réussir à produire une alchimie suffisante pour recréer ''l'esprit'' de L après sa mort. Entendez par là que L n'avait pas besoin d'être physiquement remplacé par un orphelin, il devait juste s'assurer que ceux qu'il avait pris sous son aile ferait exactement ce qu'il attendait d'eux.  
Et ce que L attendait de Mello, c'était qu'il soit assez ambitieux, amère et rancunier pour poursuivre Near jusqu'au bout du monde et s'atteler à être meilleur que lui. Ce serait seulement dans ces conditions que le détective serait sûr qu'au delà de son trépas sa mémoire serait honoré de la plus belle des façons : la résolution de mystères dans la compétition et le combat à mort.

Pauvre Mello, tu es peut être malin mais bien trop aveuglé par la vengeance pour sentir ce genre de chose. Ça le mènera surement à une mort prématurée, ne put s'empêcher de commenter une petite voix d'un ton de reproche dans la tête du détective.

Et alors, c'est le principe des jeux : les utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'il casse, n'est ce pas ?

**Takada : _Fragile_**

Lorsque l'on se fait prendre en otage et que l'on est qu'une simple journaliste, d'une façon générale, on est terrifié. Lorsqu'un homme vous ordonne de vous déshabiller et que l'on est une femme, on crève de peur en se demandant si la fin de votre équilibre psychologique n'est pas extrêmement proche. Lorsqu'on voit Mello et que l'on est une personne normal, on a envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris et de ne plus jamais avoir le malheur de rencontrer les iris glaciales.

Mais lorsqu'on est une prêtresse de Kira, lorsqu'on a réussi à cacher un bout de Death Note et que l'on a de quoi écrire, lorsqu'on connait le nom de son agresseur et que l'on sait ce que l'on doit faire alors on se dit que, vraiment, la vie humaine est fragile, finalement.

Et étrangement, cette prise de conscience nous terrorise tout autant.

**Linder : _Problème_**

Pour Lidner, Mello est un problème. Impossible de le voir autrement : il est violent et imprévisible. Et il en veut à Near. Or, son travail, à elle, c'est de protéger l'albinos.

Donc dès qu'il apparaît quelque part, dès qu'il entre dans une pièce, dès qu'il saisit son flingue, Lidner est prête. Elle essaye, par la diplomatie et la douceur, de convaincre Mello de laisser Near travailler tranquille.

Lidner soupira, vraiment, Mello était dangereux.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il était rentré dans le QG du SPK (en la menant comme si elle était un otage) Lidner avait soudain regretté que Mello ne vive que pour se venger de Near. Elle n'avait pas aimé s'apercevoir une fois de plus que lorsque les génies étaient dans la même pièce, les autres personnes n'existaient plus.

Quand elle avait empêché Mello de pointer son arme sur le chef du SPK, elle avait croisé le regard bleu. Et l'espace d'une seconde, il l'avait vue. Juste elle, peut être même avant Near. Il l'avait vue se mettre devant le canon du revolver et lui demander, doucement, de le lâcher. Elle avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose de rationnel, qui toucherait son esprit logique, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait atteint son but non pas à cause des paroles, mais juste parce que Mello avait été troublé de cette proximité.

Elle aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir imaginé le frisson qui avait parcouru le jeune homme quand elle lui avait touché la main.

Le fait qu'elle pense encore à ce moment, avec une sorte d'amertume au fond de la gorge, était aussi problématique.

Mais de toute façon, Mello est mort alors plus rien n'est à craindre. Cependant, Lidner se disait que, finalement, c'était peut être ça son plus gros problème : le regret d'un garçon de dix neuf ans de qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle voulait. Ironique comme dilemme.

**Near (I) : _Soleil_**

Mello est comparable au Soleil. Et pas juste à cause de ses cheveux, je vous remercie, Near a plus de jugeote que cela. Non, il est le Soleil car il est bouillant.

Il est un magma d'émotions en fusion sur le point d'exploser à tout moment. Et c'est fascinant, exactement comme les astres. C'est fascinant que de le voir rire ou hurler de rage, de le voir serrer les poings ou crier sa haine. Fascinant de contempler la vitesse à laquelle ses émotions passent sur son visage.  
Dire que Near trouvait Mello intéressant serait loin de la vérité.

Il appréciait la façon dont le blond semblait s'être spécialisé dans des interrogations permanentes aussi existentielles que superficielles. Allant de l'allure de ses cheveux à comment monter une mafia en passant par les ''1001 façon de le détruire''. Une sorte d'hommage à la folie furieuse. Mello avait poussé l'excentricité jusqu'à croire en Dieu. De la façon la plus hypocrite qui soit, certes, mais il croyait tout de même.

Il brillait, aux yeux de l'albinos, Mello. Il portait ses émotions exprimées comme un halo luminescent, comme une bannière splendide et étonnante.

Et pourtant Near n'en montrait rien.

Parce que finalement, et il le savait pertinemment, c'est dangereux le Soleil. Surtout pour lui avec sa peau blanches et ses pupilles fragiles. Alors il évitait de s'en approcher de trop près pour ne par finir dans un grésillement tel un moustique sur une ampoule électrique.

Non, Near n'était pas assez stupide pour se laisser aller à espérer pouvoir un jour comprendre Mello. Mais tout de même, le blond était une bonne raison de vivre. Essayer de résoudre ce puzzle là, était une bonne raison de vouloir poursuivre son existence misérable.  
C'est pourquoi, se dit il en regardant la tombe de marbre, on ne voit pas très bien ce que peut faire la Lune, quand le Soleil n'est plus  
Parce que finalement même si l'une et l'autre s'évitent comme la perte et se débrouillent pour ne jamais se croiser, ils n'existent que l'un par l'autre. Et les éclipses sont les plus beaux instants de leur existence respective.

**Near (II) : _Puzzle_**

Mello était... envoutant.

Near aurait aimé choisir un adjectif qui aurait moins fait plaisir au blond si un jour il avait put lire son esprit et comprendre qu'il lui était associé, mais il n'y pouvait rien c'était le seul qui collait tout à fait avec ce qu'il pensait de Mello.

Et ce n'était pas à prendre comme un compliment. Pas entièrement, en tout cas.

Mello avait cette façon si étonnante de changer d'expression à mesure que d'autres sentiments envahissaient son esprit. C'était un défaut la plupart du temps cependant c'était assez intriguant que de le savoir assez confiant pour se laisser aller de cette façon.

Et il avait du charisme. Un présence incroyable. Il faisait peur, certes, mais qu'importe que tout le monde soit effrayé devant lui, songea Near, au moins, de cette façon, il était sûr d'avoir l'attention la plus complète de son auditoire. C'était le but, après tout.

Mello était aussi stupide parfois et se laissait complètement envahir par des idées inutiles et superficielles. Comme l'allure de ses cheveux ou trouver une façon de le battre. C'était vain. Et pourtant cette persévérance avait son charme. Near aimait bien voir Mello se débattre comme un tigre en cage quand il comprenait qu'une fois de plus l'albinos l'avait piégé.

Mello avait tellement d'aspects, tellement de masques, de peaux, que Near se demandait parfois si le blond se souvenait de sa véritable personnalité. Peut être était il toutes ces images à la fois. Peut être était il une multitude de pièces à assembler pour ne former qu'un ensemble : Mihael Kheel.

Ou peut être que même Mihael Kheel n'était plus qu'une pièce du passé composante du puzzle M.

Et lui, dans tout ça ? Il savait qu'il était au cœur du problème ''Mello'', il savait que tout Mello tournait autour de lui. Et étrangement c'était assez gratifiant de savoir que quelqu'un ne vivait que pour vous. Même si c'est seulement pour vous faire souffrir.

Near soupira, malgré tout cela, ce n'était comme si il pouvait se vanter de comprendre son ex-camarade de classe. Mello avait beau être relativement prévisible, il en venait à affecter sans avoir l'air d'en prendre conscience ses adversaires. C'était une impression difficile à expliquer : Near arrivait en général à devancer le blond dans ses réflexions, mais lorsque celui ci parvenait à le surprendre, il faisait s'écrouler tout le raisonnement de l'albinos sans le savoir. Le ramenant indéfiniment à la case départ. Les pièces ne semblant pu du tout pouvoir s'encastrer les unes dans les autres, forçant Near à recommencer à chercher.

Alors oui, Mello était un puzzle complexe et passionnant. Le seul que Near n'ait jamais réussit à achever.

Quand on ne finit pas un jeu, quand on ne termine pas un puzzle, on n'est rien d'autre qu'un perdant.

« Tu as gagné, Mello, murmura t il en regardant la tombe de marbre blanc. On peut arrêter de jouer maintenant ? »

Near n'avait fait qu'une seule erreur : croire qu'il avait le temps de résoudre _le_ puzzle.

NOTE : Je n'ai pas réussi à me décider entre les deux ''Near''. Je trouvais que les deux faisaient assez réaliste (en même temps dans le fond ils disent à peu près la même chose, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi certaines idées ou structures de phrase se ressembles, à la base ils n'étaient sensés être qu'un mais je n'ai pas réussi à les ''souder'').

* * *

Enfin bref, qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça, vous ?

Reprendre le concept pour Mello était très amusant. J'aime assez celui sur Lidner : dans le dessin animé, on comprend qu'elle parle régulièrement à Mello et elle semble soulager quand elle le revoit en vie après l'explosion. Néanmoins, lui ne semble pas s'intéresser à elle outre mesure (d'un autre côté à par Near et Kira il ne s'intéresse pas à énormément de chose ce gars...). Enfin bref, j'ai toujours trouvé cette relation ambigue (affection, amour, protection maternelle, fraternité...)... Donc ici j'ai essayé de montrer que même elle ne savait pas très bien quoi en penser.

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et tout et tout... à bientôt


End file.
